Chapter 645 Prediction (Yountoryuu)
Title: Down and Out *Cover Page: Paulie gambling away his debts when tax-people are looking for him in the background. P. 1 *Shirahoshi: Luffy-sama! You just... Did you kill him? *Fukaboshi: Ho... Hody Jones, is he d- d- dead? *Luffy: Whoops, to much of a punch I guess. Fukaboshi speeds his way to the three, Hody's body, left with a huge whole in chest and stomach, floats downwards. He is called on his Den Den Mushi. P. 2 *CR 1: Prince, Noah is floating! It's not going to fall on Fishman Island! *Fukaboshi: This is great, you did a great job people! *CR 1/2/3: Thank you, sir! *CR 4: Sir, if I may, what was the explosion? *Fukaboshi: ... Ryuboshi and Manboshi come swimming next to Luffy. *Manboshi: Is that... Hody Jones? *Ryuboshi: He was even a bigger monster than we'd imagined. Thank you Strawhat Luffy! *Manboshi/Shirahoshi: Thank you, Luffy-sama. *Fukaboshi: Luffy, you have my gratitude... *Luffy: Don't sweat it Brohoshi! P. 3 Back at the plaza, the citizens are silently watching the sky, as the shadow of Noah fades away as it floats calmly to the surface. *Citizen 1: Did... Did it stop?! Are we safe? *Citizen 2: Are we saved at the hands of human? *Citizen 3: Humans aren't evil... Queen Otohime was right all that time... *Citizen 1: Damn that Jones..! *Citizen 3: I can't wait for Strawhat to kick his ass! *Citizen 2: Anyway, what was that explosion in the sky? Did Noah get damaged..? *Nami: Thunderbolt Tempo - Shocking Hurricane! (A hurricane consisting of electricity rages across the battlefield, striking down tenfolds of villainous fishmen.) *NFP 1: Witch! This is magic! *Nami: -sticks tongue out- Yes it is. Cool Tempo '''- * ?: Kyaahaha! What effect does your electricity have on mud? Kyahaha! You are blasphemous witch! *Nami: Huh? * ?: Kakakayahah! What a fine lady indeed! P. 4 *Nami: Who the- Didn't you infiltrate the Sunny on our way down here? *Caribou: Kyahaha! So you remember me? So you're in love with me, I see..!!! Kyaha! *Nami: Another pervert... *Robin: Go now, escape the plaza. *Slaves: Thank you ma'am! *Robin: My pleasure. P. 5 *Daruma: Where did he go kya- ?! *Usopp: I'm here! -dugs into a whole- *Daruma: Dammit, my tunnels! *Usopp: '''Midori Boshi - Devil! As Daruma dives into a tunnel, he gets pushed back out by the flesh-eating plant. *Usopp: Can't get in now, can ya'?! *Daruma: Mark my words, we're taking over the world! Boss will kill your measly captain and I'll eat the kya out of you! Cookie Cutter! Daruma creates a new tunnel. Usopp gets back to the surface. P. 6 *Daruma: Where did he go?! *Usopp: Midori Boshi - Take Jaberin! All entrances/exits are blocked up by bamboo, except for one, where Usopp stands in front of. *Daruma: Don't think you can hold me down kya! I'll gnash the kya out of all of you! Hi-Daruma Cutter! Daruma fires up and digs his way up too the surface, and he gnashes through a bamboo'd exit. Usopp stretches back his rubberband; *Usopp: Midori Boshi - Skull Exploding! P. 7 A large view of Daruma being exploded by the gas of the attack, and him on fire, causing him to fly a great distance in the air. *Zeo: Daruma is knocked out! The quick type never stays long in battle, I told him. *Ikaros: Damn that long-nosed guy. *Franky: Up here! P. 8 *Franky: Franky Fireball! Ikaros dodges and gets mad. Franky jumps back inside his BF 38 and pulls out his sword, Franken. *Ikaros: Damn you, pyropervert! *Franky: Don't think you flattering me will make me go any easier on you! Ikaros takes out six spears and launches himself at Franky. Franky slashes the spears away from endangering him and he slashes a diagonal slice, which cuts Ikaros and blows him down. P. 9 *BF 38: Are you prepared to die? *Ikaros: Who're you kidding, this scratch is nothing! *BF 38: Franky - ... *Ikaros: What? Franky jumps out of the cavity of Iron Pirate Franky Shogun and ... *Franky: Exploding BAZOOKAAAAAHH!!!!! Franky pulls out his missiles and launches them, succesfully hitting Ikaros on his whole body. P. 10 Ikaros lies down, with burnmarks all over him, knocked out. NFP gather around the down Ikaros and the standing BF 38, with Franky in front of it. *NFP: Get him! *Franky: Don't think you can win from me, I'm in a SSSUUUUPPPEEEEEERRRR good mood today! Franky Chaingun! (Franky's fingertops open up and he starts shooting down fishmen like supporting a machinegun.) *NFP: Gaaahh! Aaaah!! Watch out!! Franky just laughs, stops his shooting and gets back in BF 38. *Usopp: Franky! They're on the Sunny! *Franky: What? P. 11 Usopp and Franky join and stand in front of the Sunny, which is crowded with fishmen. *Usopp: I'll shoot them down, make sure we get Luffy out of the sea! *Franky: I'll need to get to the steeringwheel, let me help you knock 'em off. Usopp and Franky jump onboard and start knocking down and out fishmen here and there. P. 12 *Dosun: Don't look away when fighting me GABOON!! *Chopper: Back off hammerhead, I'm here to fight you, and no one else! Dosun swings back his hammer. Chopper transforms into Kung Fu Point. *Dosun: DIIEEE!!!!!!! D-Shot! *Chopper: KOKUTEI DIAMOND!!! Chopper's attack shatters Dosun's hammer, leaving Dosun blasted backwards. P. 13 Chopper jumps into the air, aiming for Dosun. *Chopper: Kokutei ... *Dosun: W... Wait! *Chopper: CHOP DIAMOND!!! P. 14 Brook is searching for Zeo, Zoro fights off the desperately slicing Hyouzou and Sanji & Jinbe blow up Wadatsumi further and further. *Luffy: What do you want to do? *Fukaboshi: Get Noah down to the bottom of the ocean, where it belongs. Luffy looks down to Hody, calmly floating deeper and deeper. ?: GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAJAAAAJAJAAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Princes and Shirahoshi: ! *Luffy: How drugged up is this guy? *Jones: Nothing but a scratch STRAWHAT!!! Category:Prediction